Dipeptidyl peptidase IV (DPP4) is a therapeutic target for the treatment of a variety of human diseases, disorders and conditions, including, for example, hyperglycemia (see, e.g., Gerich (2013) Pathogenesis and Management of Postpandrial Hyperglycemia: Role of Incretin-Based Therapies, Intl. J. Gen. Med. 6:877-895) and Middle East respiratory syndrome coronavirus (MERS-CoV) infection (see, e.g., Raj et al. (2013) Dipeptidyl Peptidase 4 is a Functional Receptor for the Emerging Human Coronovirus-EMC, Nature 495(7440):251-254).
The evaluation of the pharmacokinetics (PK) and pharmacodynamics (PD) of therapeutic molecules that specifically target human DPP4 protein are routinely performed in non-human animals, e.g., rodents, e.g., mice or rats. However, the PD of such molecules cannot properly be determined in certain non-human animals if these therapeutic molecules also do not target the endogenous Dpp4 protein.
Moreover, the evaluation of the in vivo therapeutic efficacy of human DPP4-specific small molecule, peptide or protein (i.e., biologic) antagonists in non-human animal models of diseases is problematic in certain non-human animals in which the species-specific antagonist does not interact with the endogenous Dpp4 protein. Furthermore, the evaluation of the in vivo therapeutic efficacy of small molecule, peptide or protein (i.e., biologic) antagonists that target molecules that specifically interact with human DPP4 protein is also problematic in certain non-human animals in which the therapeutic target molecule itself does not interact with the endogenous Dpp4 protein.
Accordingly, there is a need for non-human animals, e.g., rodents, e.g., mice or rats that comprise a human or humanized DPP4 gene. For example, there is a need for non-human animals, e.g., rodents, e.g., mice or rats, in which the Dpp4 gene of the non-human animal is humanized in whole or in part or replaced (e.g., at the endogenous non-human loci) with a human DPP4 gene comprising sequences encoding human or humanized DPP4 protein.
There is also a need for non-human animals comprising a DPP4 gene (e.g., human or humanized) in which the DPP4 gene is under control of non-human regulatory elements (e.g., endogenous regulatory elements), for example, in the 5′ flanking region, e.g., promoter and enhancer(s), or in the 3′ untranslated region, of the DPP4 gene.
There is also a need for non-human animals comprising a DPP4 gene (e.g., human or humanized) in which the DPP4 gene is under control of human regulatory elements, for example, in the 5′ flanking region, e.g, promoter or enhancer(s), or in the 3′ untranslated region, of the human DPP4 gene.
There is also a need for humanized non-human animals that express human or humanized DPP4 protein on the surface of immune cells, e.g., T cells, and/or on the surface of cells in one or more tissues, e.g., placenta, kidney, lung, liver, skeletal muscle, heart, brain and/or pancreas, at a level similar to that of Dpp4 protein on the surface of immune cells, e.g., T cells, and/or on the surface of cells in one or more tissues, e.g., placenta, kidney, lung, liver, skeletal muscle, heart, brain and/or pancreas, of an age-matched non-human animal that expresses functional Dpp4 protein, but does not comprise the human or humanized DPP4 gene
In addition, there is a need for humanized non-human animals that express human or humanized DPP4 protein on the surface of immune cells, e.g., T cells, and/or on the surface of cells in one or more tissues, e.g., placenta, kidney, lung, liver, skeletal muscle, heart, brain and/or pancreas, at a level higher than or lower than that of Dpp4 protein on the surface of immune cells, e.g, T cells, and/or on the surface of cells in one or more tissues, e.g., placenta, kidney, lung, liver, skeletal muscle, heart, brain and/or pancreas, of an age-matched non-human animal that expresses functional Dpp4 protein, but does not comprise the human or humanized DPP4 gene.
Throughout this specification, various patents, patent applications and other types of publications (e.g., journal articles, electronic database entries, etc.) are referenced. The disclosure of all patents, patent applications, and other publications cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.